A twist of fate
by Sammy088
Summary: Alternate Universe. One baby had to be a handful. Sam didn't know anything about babies and Dean already told him he wasn't going to help but a twist of fate lead him to find he was not only having one but four and he was sure they were identical. He didn't want to blame Gabriel for all of it but he was sort of the reason he was knocked up in the first place. Sabriel/Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warning: Male pregnancy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sam groaned.

If the nausea and the stomach cramps wasn't enough, now he could barely fit into his pants. Dean was waiting for him to high tail it though and he wasn't going to take having to listen to him complain when he was already so angry that Cas was helping to fix heaven. There was already so much to do before Gabriel had come back and Lucifer and Michael had been made to help fix the mess that they created.

"Damn Sam come on! Can you be any more of a girl?"

Sam glared at him until Dean turned away and then laughed.

"Not more than what you do every day when you realize that Cas is too busy to play."

It was Dean's turn to glare then and Sam only snorted as a reply. He didn't hesitate to follow behind and once he was in the passenger seat, he found his stomach starting to cramp up again. He bit his lip and hoped that Dean didn't see anything since it wasn't that big a deal. It must have been some sort of food poisoning, he reasoned. That was what it was and he was more than okay. He would be fine without having to worry about dying unless it was an appendicitis but if anything he began eating more.

"Something you might want to tell me?" Dean asked with a smug smirk on his face.

Sam groaned.

"No Dean, I'm fine. I think I have a mild form of food poisoning but I'm definitely going to live-"

"You better. Oh and word of the wise. When you want to get it down with your boyfriend, the ideal thing would be not to say, 'Oh, Oh right there' and 'harder' when anyone could just walk in."

Sam groaned.

"So let me guess, your jeans don't fit and you have been nauseous all week right?" Sam hesitantly nodded and Dean glared at him. "Damn it Sam, we can't afford to have a baby with us right now! Angels are restoring heaven, we're restoring earth, and there's no telling who's restoring hell-"

"Hey guys."

Sam and Dean quickly jumped before realizing it was just Lucifer in the back seat of their car. Dean glared angrily. For some reason there was no way to get Dean to forgive the fallen angel and Sam had an idea it was because he had blown Castiel to little bits and pieces when he had Sam as his vessel. Sam sighed and gave Dean a tired and annoyed look of irritation before Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll try to be nice. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you were having fun with the fact that little brother could be pregnant." Lucifer stated with a grin.

"WHAT?!"

Sam laughed.

"You mean Cas is pregnant?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lucifer looked confused for a minute before nodding.

"I was told he was thinking of adoption."

"The only one who is getting adopted is you big brother. You can't even tell them what you were really sent down here for could you?"

Dean yelped but Sam just rolled his eyes. Of course Gabriel was going to be here. He would have to remember to tell him whatever he was giving him, he'd have to stop. His stomach was really bloated and it was uncomfortable to be going around with the issue remaining.

"OH YEAH? Gabriel you haven't listened to what the hell Lucifer had even said!" Dean interrupted one of their mock fights.

"Actually no. I was ignoring that for the sake of telling Lucifer that there was no way in hell he would be wanted and those who adopt him would eventually go insane and kill themselves. So what's your point?"

"I'm not pregnant."

Dean hugged Castiel to him and Sam just rolled his eyes once again. He realized the danger of doing so too many times and made a mental note to remember to bang his head next time.

"CASTIEL! You little ruffian. How's my little bro doing?" Lucifer asked excitedly despite Castiel tipping his head in confusion.

"I don't get what you mean by ruffian."

Dean just interrupted.

"So you going to tell us why Lucy was here in the first place." He ignored the noise of disgruntlement from Lucifer and instead made a point to get to the root of the problem so that he and Sam could take on the werewolf.

"I'm grounded." Lucifer said simply as though it wasn't a big deal. "Supposedly nobody likes it when you try to take over the world and kill things. It wasn't like I did drugs and stuff and I was going to leave the planet unharmed but nonetheless I can't do anything and am basically a simple mortal now. Happy?"

"Very," Dean replied under his breath sarcastically.

"Why is he here though?" Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel smiled brightly instead and latched himself to his side.

"Because baby, he is going to keep you two safe so that we don't have to worry anymore." He looked down and frowned. "Did you gain a little wait because I kinda remember you having to wear a belt for that pair of particular-"

Dean snorted in laughter and Sam glared pushing Gabriel away and crossing his arms to cover his stomach. Lucifer snorted and threw his head back and laughed just making the case worse for the younger archangel.

"Come on I didn't mean it, I was just asking and I did notice that you looked like you were unhappy with that so I wanted to know how to help…"

Dean huffed.

"You help? When have you ever helped him besides removing his clothes?"

Gabriel chuckled.

"I put them back on too."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Dean snapped and tried to jump him. Gabriel fell back and Sam with the enlisted help of Cas pulled the elder Winchester back, only to have Lucifer laughing at the show. Glaring at him, the fallen angel shut up instantly although a look of pure amusement played across his face.

"I am still confused about why saying someone's pants don't fit would be considered rude," Castiel finally said and it was all Dean could do not to groan.

Sam smiled at the confusion and allowed Gabriel to encircle his arms around him even though he hadn't fully forgiven him yet. They really needed to get on the road if they wanted to get it out-of-the-way but Dean was explaining manners with Cas, Lucifer was now looking bored, and Gabriel was slowly and stealthily trying to sneak a hand into his pants.

After several times of trying to dislodge it, Sam swatted it away in irritation making Gabriel pout. Sam just shook his head and signaled to Dean making Gabriel's pout deepen. Sam sighed realizing whatever he did, Gabriel was still going to be immature and try to get his way. Not this time.

"First and foremost since you decided to comment about the state of my jeans, you can get me new ones."

Gabriel groaned.

"Seriously? Besides I think it's more beneficial to talk about why Lucy is here."

"Don't make me tear you a new one Gabe dork," Lucifer warned. "I'm still older than you-"

"Yeah well you still suck in my book. I mean you had the biggest tantrum of all time and since daddy decided to restore everything, you are the one that's been grounded-"

"WHAT! If he's stuck then where is he going to be staying-"Dean trailed off seeing all the angels look at him each carrying the same expression. "NO! I will die before I take Lucifer under my roof and Sam has enough problems with whatever he's been experiencing right now-"

"He's not experiencing anything Dean," Cas told him with a frown. "He's pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant," Both Cas and Lucifer said with a nod.

Sam quickly decided that they weren't going anywhere for a while and chose to leave the car to get the room for an extra day.

Nothing was ever easy when angels were around.

* * *

"Use that!"

Sam quickly thrust it back into Dean's hand and shook his head defiantly. There was no way he could be. Number one being that angels were celestial beings and there was no way they were going to give Sam a baby since he was the far opposite of that. He might as well be half demon for all the demon blood that he guzzled and the fact that he sprung the devil in the first place. Dean glared and Sam just shook his head.

"Sam you've had nausea and vomiting for two whole weeks! That's not food poisoning, that's pregnancy!"

"Yeah and you should get tested too because we all know what you like to do on both yours and Cas's off time!" Sam quickly argued.

Dean glared and Sam glared right back crossing his arms.

Gabriel laughed and got between them.

"How about this, you two take the test and whoever ends up pregnant will shut their mouths and just accept that they are. That means you get Cassy to watch and make sure you don't try to fudge the results." He waggled a finger in front of Dean's face and shrugged when he bit it. He was an archangel and Dean was always doing things to try to get back at the pranks he made. So coming to an understanding, Gabriel gave Cas a look before he pulled Dean in the bathroom with him.

Gabriel waited until they had closed the door before turning to Sam.

"You do realize that we had unprotected sex about eight weeks ago right?"

Sam glared and Gabriel fell silent realizing that he wasn't helping matters. So he did the next best thing and that included ignoring Lucifer's snores and hoping Sam didn't get mad.

"Sam I love you. I never got to tell you before because I faced Lucifer and I thought I was never coming back anyways. Better not to know than to know and live with the regret that you never did anything. Well ever since you got back from hell and daddy got Michael and Lucy to help with the clean-up in heaven, I figured why not. We could have a baby. We could raise him or her and it will be great, so great. Why don't you want any kids?"

"Number one," Sam told him and Gabriel surprisingly was listening. "All kidding aside I'm the exact opposite of good. I've done nothing but bad things throughout and even if it was good intentions, why would they bless me with a baby and number two, Dean doesn't think there should be a baby at the moment. Says it is a bad time with the clean-up going on and everything. Would you honestly be able to tell me you could devote time to the kid?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm sure I'd get that paternity thing to be able to spend time with the kid. Besides you are not evil. Stop thinking it. If anyone were blessed to have children, it'd be you."

Sam nodded although Gabriel knew he still didn't think it. He sighed and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Tough because what I say goes."

Sam only began to get into the kiss with Gabriel when Lucifer objected loudly. By the time they went to shut the fallen angel down, Dean emerged triumphantly showing that he was indeed not pregnant.

"There ya go. I'm not pregnant because unlike somebody I know," He started and added under his breath, "Hound dog."

He then continued quickly before any of the angels could interrupt saying, "I know that I use protection or Cas does so between the two of us, somebody remembers. Now your turn and make it snappy while I call Bobby and have someone else take care of the werewolf."

Lucifer perked up.

"Werewolf? I could take care of him. Let me!" With a snap of his fingers everyone else froze for a moment and then Gabriel glared at him. "What? You grounded me! I still have the ability to destroy from a good distance away-"

"Yeah relationships! You've done that a thousand times over," Gabriel seemed likely to start a fight and Sam really wanted to get this over with so he grabbed the archangel and slammed the bathroom behind him.

Dean turned to Cas with a smug grin but frowned when he realized that he was about to brag about something that should not be happening. Not now. Daddy Winchester always spoke about how hunting was the number one thing and to save people was the family business; something that always came first and foremost out of everything else. Only Dean felt a little disappointed because he in fact wanted a baby between him and Cas now that he thought about it. He didn't ask how the angel felt but if the angel was ready he wouldn't hesitate. He just had to not go out on Sam when he found out if he was indeed pregnant like Dean inspected.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Sam finally emerged not looking very happy and shoving the stick in his hands before crossing his arms over himself, something that Dean realized now that Sam had done a lot lately to hide just how big his stomach was getting. He rolled his eyes knowing he must be imagining it. One baby wasn't that big at however many weeks he must have been right?

Looking over he saw the big positive clear as day.

The only thing that was going through his mind now was on the what happened after that.

Because he had no freaking clue how to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warning: Male pregnancy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I think we should talk about this Dean-"Sam started but Dean put a hand out in front of him.

"Come on, you're my brother. I know you're worried but come on, I'll get over it and besides it's just one baby right? Between you and Gabriel you could handle everything that comes your way and I'll just be the spoiling uncle that spoils them with candy." He smiled to let him know that he really wasn't bothered with it and frowned when Sam didn't ease up.

"I tried telling the muttonhead that it shouldn't matter. He thinks he doesn't deserve it and if he really didn't I don't think he would have gotten knocked up by an archangel in the first place. Especially since we only made the mistake of misplacing a condom once." Gabriel added with a satisfied grin.

Dean could feel the irritation and really wanted to hand it to the arrogant son of a bitch but decided that since Sam was already feeling down about this, that it would really make it worse to argue in front of him. Besides he didn't know anyone who needed to be more blessed than all the people he could think of. Sam not only fixed his mistake but he sacrificed his wellbeing to ensure the world didn't go to ruins. He proved that even though humans made mistakes there were still people willing to change.

"Sam come on this is going to be your baby. One you could spoil and love with all your heart. You could give all the chick flick moments all to that little baby cause I already know it's going to be a little girl after your own heart. Just think about it. It will be a baby that you could take care of and take pride in knowing that you raised her. It won't just be me taking care of my little brother because now he will be caring for his own child. You could do this Sammy."

Sam finally nodded hesitantly but still looked down as though a little upset that he could hardly fit into his jeans. Dean went to snort but could really see Sam's point. They scammed people with fraud credit cards for a living. Maybe he thought that it really wasn't an ideal way to raise a baby or something. He shrugged and headed over to his bed, only realizing that it was a bad idea when he saw Lucifer sleeping in it soundly.

"So this is what we're going to put up with?" Dean asked annoyingly. "Lucifer sleeping in my bed every place we go?"

Gabriel shrugged but Cas spoke up and Dean instantly looked up.

"He's basically a mortal now. He still has some juice in his batteries but once he runs out of that, he won't be able to do much. He'll eat, sleep, and have to ride cars and air planes like I did before. Only when we come to an agreement on how to deal with Lucifer and his act of rebellion that we'll rethink whether we'll let him get a second chance at being an angel."

"What a drag."

Dean shot Gabriel an irritated look and huffed still not liking the fact that Lucifer still stole his bed. Castiel was hovering nearby and as seconds drew near he knew he was going to calm down. Cas had a very calming presence and he couldn't help it whenever he was nearby. Sighing he stood up next to his angelic boyfriend and huffed once before resigning himself to the fact.

"I could take the couch," Sam offered and Dean almost felt like an idiot. He wasn't going to make his pregnant little brother take the fold out couch when he should have the bed. Besides Dean just noticed it was a fold out and after realizing that he knew it wasn't so bad.

"No Sam, you get the bed besides there's nothing wrong with the couch."

Sam just nodded and kicked back the blanket suddenly very tired. Dean chuckled noticing that Sam really was tiring easy and if that wasn't an sign that there was something wrong, he wondered how he didn't notice he was pregnant earlier. There still left the fact that they were going to have to find somebody to take care of all Sam's prenatal needs so they would need a doctor specialized in this area.

"I think that I should call Bobby in the morning," he mumbled aloud. "He could be in a long-term safe environment and away from hunting until the baby is born."

"Yeah and when Jodi comes by then what in the name are you going to do then? Hmm…"

Dean almost forgot about that. During the zombie thing that happened at the town during Lucifer's attempt to fight and beat his brother, Sheriff Jodi Mills had lost her husband to her dead zombie child. She didn't very much like any of it and it was Sam that did the dirty deed and shot the kid in the head in the head so she wouldn't have to. It was great that Bobby was finally finding love after all that he had lost. Now they would have to tell him that Sam was going to be having a kid.

"It'll be okay. She'll make sure that he eats as much as he needs to and sleeps enough. She has been great."

Gabriel nodded again.

"I guess but we should probably get him to a doctor right away because me and him? If he's still trying to kill me the more his waist expands I'm gonna be one unpopular angel."

Dean agreed with a small laugh and turned to Cas.

"You still need to get something done in heaven?" Cas frowned but nodded.

Dean quickly gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly always hoping that he would stay safe. Cas smiled, well he smiled big for Cas anyways, stepping back and turning to Gabriel.

"I think Michael wanted us to tell Balthazar to stop stealing the items in heaven. I know for a fact that the staff of Moses is missing since yesterday."

Dean knew he was too sober for this conversation. There was no way the staff of Moses was real but he shook his head realizing the big thing indicated that he was wrong was right in front of him this very instant. He bade them a good night and smiled at the thought of Cas sternly telling another angel what not to do. Cas made him smile most nights now and he wondered what he was doing all this time denying his true feelings all that time.

The point was that he had Cas now and he was never letting go.

Never.

* * *

"Why are we looking for the staff of Moses instead of Sam seeing a doctor?" Dean asked offhandedly even though Sam still frowned.

"Because we couldn't find Balthazar and this case looks like it could be it. Three victims and all of them had been hit with the curses of the staff. I just want to find it before someone else gets hurt."

Gabriel snorted.

"Staff of Moses? That's original! I'll take the staff which is in pieces and curse people who don't like me to die a violent death. It looks like somebody agrees with my idea of just deserts." At Sam's look however, he modified his last sentence saying, "I meant I used to believe this was one of the ways to hand out just deserts. Really Sammy boy? I just wanna have fun!"

"No more late night shows for you," Sam quickly put an end to the conversation even though Gabriel stopped talking and downright pouted at that alone. "We need to find the staff of Moses and I don't think we are going to find it this way at all. What we need to do is to find out why these police officers are the ones dying. They must have a secret that connects them together. We just need to find that link."

"Man if only I were allowed to I would so kiss you right now," Lucifer admitted joyfully.

Gabriel seethed.

Sam slapped a hand to his forehead and turned to ignore them, slapping a hand over his mouth instead to try to stifle the need to vomit. The next thing he knew, he was in the bushes throwing up a lung, not literally but it felt awfully close.

"This hasn't cleared any," Dean muttered annoyingly. "You think you'll be good to join us in this case at all Sammy?"

Sam nodded with a long moan and retched again making Dean wince. But if Sam said he was fine then he would take his word for it for now. Turning around and hoping Sam would stop soon so he didn't have to hear it and feel bad for bringing Sam along, he tried to queue into what the angels were talking about but so far they've conversed in enochian whenever they wanted some privacy.

Dean quickly got tired of it and whistled to get their attention.

"We go to the police station and find the link guys. What is so hard about that?"

Cas frowned.

"You have to lie again."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but me and Sam kinda lie for a living so it's okay-"

Gabriel happened to look over and sigh.

"Yeah you can take Mr. Gung ho detective to the police station and I'll take my baby home to rest."

"That better be the only thing you're doing!" Dean argued weakly but shrugged at the end agreeing it would go much faster when they didn't have Sam there puking or feeling like he was dead on his feet. He didn't look like he was having an easy pregnancy and he knew it wasn't good in the beginning but he thought it wouldn't be that bad either. He didn't know much about pregnancies so he let it slide.

"Hey Lucy, you come with us and leave them to play FBI, maybe dig up stuff at the library for whatever they can't find there. Sammy needs to sleep and you need your nap-"

"Fuck Gabe, you're the one that looks like a little kid, not me! Screw a nap!" Lucifer quickly rebutted glaring daggers at Gabriel. "Besides you wouldn't want me to lie besides your baby boy. I really hope they call you all to heaven soon so I could pretend to be the FBI. I'm a good liar, not like you losers."

Dean couldn't help it, he let out a laugh that he quickly covered up as a snort before fixing Cas's tie and deciding to let them battle it out in the parking lot. As soon as Sam was better, they'd hopefully have the case solved and then they could see the doctor that could tell them what the hell was going on and why he was so much bigger with his first pregnancy when they usually didn't even start showing until twenty weeks. He looked farther along than he was and Dean just hoped it was a pregnancy and not a false one indicating some sort of stomach cancer because he didn't know what would suck more, a problem in the pregnancy or cancer but he'd rather have the heart-break than to lose a brother any day.

* * *

"His name is Christopher Birch," Dean announced happily, shrugging out of his tie. He frowned when he heard vomiting and really wanted to leave it to the angels and take him to the local doctor. They didn't have to specialize in male pregnancies to be able to tell him what the hell was going on. Frowning he continued hoping Sam stopped soon or he was going to break and do exactly that. "He was killed by these police officers that it looks suspiciously enough that they planted a gun on the kid to make it look like they did no wrong. The kid took the blame and daddy has been grieving so let's think about this. Father wants revenge on the police officers that shamed his son and took him away from him. He finds the staff of Moses and we all know what he would want to do then."

"Eat pies like fatty in front of us?" Lucifer asked.

Dean huffed.

"Does he really have to be here?" he asked really starting to get irritated the longer the fallen angel was here. Couldn't they see how much of a burden he was?

"We can't, it's Michael's orders," Cas answered instead in the same indignant voice of his. "Besides we can't be here all the time and Lucifer can protect you when we can't. That's why he always has at least some of his batteries charged. He can't just fly anywhere but he could exorcise demons and keep you out of immediate danger."

Dean gritted his teeth but nodded trying to forget that Lucifer was even there. It was almost as impossible as not breathing though.

"We should really check this out-"

"We really need to get your brother to the hospital," Cas interrupted. "He can't even keep down the fluids that we give him. It keeps coming back up around thirty minutes later to five hours. He already threw up his breakfast this morning and he didn't even eat lunch because he was already nauseous when he smelt those sausages that the other customer had gotten. He's still having a difficult time."

Dean nodded hating the fact that his brother was going through all that but he was curious and Cas gave them an excuse to take him there. He should very well take it.

"Okay. As long as we're going, don't mention anything about the supernatural, angels, or demons."

"But if we mention one of those we're okay?" Lucifer asked confused as much as Cas must have felt when Dean used movie references.

"No, that means you mention any one of those and we'll deck you one," Gabriel interrupted with a glare.

Sam honestly didn't want to protest now anyways. He was ready to go once he saw the blood in the toilet and that was thirty five minutes ago but knowing that Dean would want to know, he waited until they got back.

Dean took a deep breath wondering if he even wanted to know what surprise there'd be there. Either way it couldn't be good.

* * *

The nurse in the emergency room instantly got his vital signs and took him into the first available treatment room. Dean huffed but surprisingly enough he wasn't as annoyed as he felt he would be. Apparently telling someone that they were approximately two months into the pregnancy and they were throwing up enough to bleed from the throat got them up in line pretty fast. The doctor checked over his heart and lungs while the nurse set him up for an IV despite Sam's complaint that he didn't need that. At Dean's glare he laid back listless as the doctor reassured him that he probably had the unfortunate luck to have really bad morning sickness.

"Does it go past the morning because if so I don't get why they call it morning sickness," Gabriel answered truthfully and the doctor nodded.

"It's called morning sickness because it generally takes place in the morning but it could come on in the evening or continue into the afternoon. Have you seen a doctor for the pregnancy yet?" he turned the attention back to Sam and Sam dazed, just shook his head.

Dean quickly spoke up seeing the doctor frown.

"We were going to but a family emergency came up and we had to be there for our cousin because his mother died and he had nobody left to care for him. We knew it was a risk we were taking but we didn't honestly think it would be this bad," He added making the doctor nod in appreciation that they at least thought it through.

"Well we're going to get an ultrasound and get the correct date of when the baby is due and find out how far along you really are so we could consider the treatment you'll need okay?" At Sam's nod the doctor continued. "Then I'll give you the documents and you could give it to the next doctor Mister?"

Sam's brows furrowed and he was about to continue but Lucifer beat him to it surprisingly.

"It's Mr. Havens to you."

Sam blinked but smiled and repeated nicely, "Yup, I'm Sam Havens."

The doctor nodded.

"I do feel sorry for your cousin though. That's him isn't he?" he asked curiously.

Dean quickly nodded, pushing Lucifer out-of-the-way before he did something stupid to get them caught.

"I'm Dr. Jackson and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. And here's the ultrasound. The gel is going to be a little cold but then the best part usually comes afterwards."

Sam bore with the disadvantage and visibly relaxed once he saw the image upon the screen. He looked up questionably at the doctor who looked really surprised which was saying something. Sam gulped wondering if there was something wrong with the baby or if maybe he was having problems seeing it. He squinted up at the screen and found that the image was of a little thing wiggling to and fro. The thing really wasn't that little though and if he had to think to compare the size, he'd say probably a bit under the size of his palm. But then his eyebrows shot up at seeing another thing wiggling around.

"Do you have a history of multiple pregnancies in the family?" The doctor asked curiously.

It was Dean that shook his head.

"Hell no! Although we never really knew our mother's side of the family and she could have. Maybe it's on the papa's side of the family."

He turned to Gabriel expectantly and the archangel looked back quizzically. He had no idea what they meant by multiple pregnancy. Did that mean that there was more than one baby in there? He suddenly brightened at the idea of not only having one little baby to love but two but Dean's glare made him remain passive on the outside even though on the inside he was dancing for joy.

"So I'm having twins is that why the morning sickness is so terrible?" Sam asked Dr. Jackson, frowning at the idea of knowing that one baby was a handful as it was.

"No, I don't think it's twins," Dr. Jackson said and the rest were relieved to hear that although Gabriel felt he would have been fine with the idea of two babies. The doctor smiled than continuing with a small smile on his face. "I see one, two, three, four babies. It looks like you're having four babies and that's the reason why you have had a hard time. If you had suspicions before, the thing that confirms it is that you start showing sooner with that many babies than you would if you were only having one baby."

Sam was speechless just staring at the screen where he could now see that there was indeed four babies. Dr. Jackson took the time to measure each baby to make sure that their gestational ages matched close if not exact to one another. There was always going to be that one smaller baby but if one baby was measuring smaller than the other, that would spell trouble and Sam let out a breath of relief when the doctor told him that they were all very closely together in comparison, maybe a day off and not more than seven. He was nine weeks and four days and not only did that deem accurate but it was the span of time when they forgot a condom.

"So is there anything special with having four instead of one besides the obvious?" Lucifer asked beating the others to the punch.

"A lot of doctor appointments and more ultrasounds," Dr. Jackson answered. He put a hand through his short sandy brown hair and then turned back to Sam who was in awe at the fact that they were there inside of him. "You didn't try any fertility treatments or anything to get pregnant?"

Sam shook his head instantly.

"No, it wasn't even planned."

"Well okay." The doctor paused and Sam looked at him wondering if there was something the matter. "They look identical and that's rare enough. See there how there isn't any kind of wall separating them? They could very well be identical and in fact I believe they are."

Gabriel honestly couldn't say that he was surprised to tell the truth. Sam never did anything in halves so the fact that he was suddenly the father of four kids instead of two like he originally would have thought shouldn't have surprised him. He was going to have small babies that would need him and Sam. It felt surreal just looking at the ultrasound.

"Now I need your word that you will go to that doctor you were planning. You need to be monitored closely to make sure the progression is good and the babies aren't in any danger of the common complications with multiples. Of course you could choose to reduce the number-"

"NO!" Sam gulped and quickly spoke in a much quieter voice repeating with a negative. "I mean it wasn't something planned and yet here they are. They didn't ask to be conceived and they are here. I can't just choose one over the other. I will be fine to carry them."

The doctor nodded.

"Of course I think you should be admitted for a day or two of course," Dr. Jackson added.

Sam groaned.

This was going to be the story of his life.

He could just feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warning: Male pregnancy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The first thing he did after they solved the case and made Balthazar give up the hold on Aaron Birch's soul was to get a calendar. Sam really didn't think he would actually need one if he thought about it but he also figured it would help him keep better track like telling him when he was ten weeks without guessing or how he was eleven weeks and three days. Once they had gotten to Bobby's, not only was he surprised but Jodi had been rather shocked as well.

Apparently no male had ever been successful at carrying four babies let alone identical ones before. It had to be a miracle and everyone so far had been treating it as such now that they knew. Sam honestly wondered if there was anything surprising anymore now that they had the biggest one of all time.

One baby had to be a handful.

Sam didn't know anything about babies and Dean already told him he wasn't going to help but a twist of fate lead him to find he was not only having one but four and he was sure they were identical. He didn't want to blame Gabriel for all of it but he was sort of the reason he was knocked up in the first place.

Holding a hand to his stomach, he was surprised that he already looked to be the equivalent of sixteen weeks. There were four babies in there and he found himself getting more and more used to the fact that he was going to be a daddy to four beautiful baby girls or boys and he realized he was going to love them all. The new doctor he was seeing paid house visits and worked in the hospital once every three days as was his shift. For normal check-ups he was seen right at home but when he needed an ultrasound, he was seen at the hospital and he's had to resort to keeping the same name for a longer period. But oddly enough, he was getting normal in a way so he couldn't complain.

"Princess stop looking in the mirror we all know that you think you look fat and it's not going to stop your bitching but you aren't in fact. You shouldn't complain because it's four babies, not one and not two. You'll lose all the weight and you'll find yourself missing it once they are born. I know you."

"Apparently you don't know what it's like to be carrying around all the weight," Sam grimaced and Dean just shrugged. "I have a lot of cramping from the stretching alone. Just wait until they are born though. Four crying babies and four diapers needing to be changed. Four babies needing to be fed. Four babies not wanting to sleep. It's going to be hard, but nothing is supposed to be easy anyways," Sam added with a shrug.

Dean glared.

"Well, have fun raising those four kids with your honey bunny because I'm only going help when you really need it, not when you have really cranky, whiny kids wanting attention."

"Is it only because Gabriel fathered these kids that you don't really want to admit to loving them? I mean I haven't even met them yet and I love them to pieces. Just wait until the next ultrasound when they show how big they've gotten. You're gonna be there right?"

Dean rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Of course Samantha, why in the world would I forget to be at my brother's ultrasound? I support you a hundred percent but I ain't changing diapers."

"What's going on anyways?" Sam asked surprised that they got so off topic. He really didn't have a spacey mind before and he was hoping he didn't get forgetful like all those pregnant people. He wasn't normally forgetful and he didn't want to be.

"Well we kind of have a case but I'm not letting you come, it's a simple salt and burn-"

"But who's going to be going with?" Sam asked, his eye brows furrowed in confusion and a little hurt. He normally did everything with Dean. He didn't want to be left out and Dean seeing that sighed and shuffled from one foot to the other. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't want my help?"

"No Sammy, I just want you to stay safe. A salt and burn isn't going to be good especially since you're almost three months pregnant with quadruplets."

Sam still wasn't happy with it but Dean changed the subject, no longer wanting to talk about the possible dangers knowing that Sam hunting now was out of the question. There were no exceptions.

"Dean-"

"Sam," Dean interrupted with a knowing look.

Sam just sighed and pointedly refused to look at him. Dean crossed his arms for a minute before finally getting that Sam at least wanted to know he was safe and he decided Sam deserved that much just so that he wouldn't worry.

"I'm taking Lucifer and Cas with me. Lucy needs to know the fine trade of hunting and Cas likes to help." Dean finally said.

Sam nodded with a grin.

"I'm glad you're not doing it on your own at least. Is Gabriel downstairs?" Sam asked now flipping to a different subject.

Dean nodded.

"He's going to be here until we get back," Dean added with a smug smile.

Sam nodded as well.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about any comprising conditions since the doctor said no sex until after the birth," Sam said with a grin.

"Awww, poor Gabe is gonna hate that."

But he knew the reality of the situation and that Gabriel would rather have healthy kids out of anything else any day.

Even if he had to go some time without.

* * *

"When did you guys start deciding what I do?" Lucifer asked loudly.

Dean groaned not wanting to start another fight. Sam was oddly quiet and that was saying something. Apparently it was only fun and games when he got to do the hunt his way but when Dean told him what to do and how to do it, suddenly he wasn't very keen. Lucifer would just have to deal with it, Dean thought irritably. Sam couldn't hunt anymore and Cas wasn't always going to help him out so he needed Lucifer to be at the top of his game.

"When you chose to fall from heaven, Lucyfer," Gabriel spoke up with a big grin slapped onto his face. Lucifer glared at him but Gabriel was far from backing down. "Come on I took you on back then and I'll still take you. You're just jealous because you're a loser…"

"I'm not a loser and let's not forget who won that fight you miniature pipsqueak."

"YOU DUMBASS!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

"GAYBRIEL LET'S NOT FORGET WHO WON LAST TIME! I'D BE A LOT NICER KNOWING THAT!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE IN THE END SAMMY HANDED YOUR ASS TO YOU!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" Sam shouted angrily rubbing his stretched abdomen and looking away after a glance. He was almost fourteen weeks now and he was close to getting another ultrasound. Unfortunately the doctor they were using had a family emergency and the new one preferred visits at the hospital. But the only thing that changed so far was Sam's moods, nobody wanted to mess with him when he got that way and if anyone dared, they ended up with something they wanted to avoid in the beginning.

"You," Sam said pointing at Gabriel. "You did this to me. I could only fit into one pair of pants and even this one is getting too tight for me now. I look like I'm twenty four weeks instead of my fourteen. The doctor says it's because the babies are big for their gestational age and I quite agree but it doesn't change the fact that I can't fit into my pants!"

Gabriel nodded.

"I'll take you shopping, how about that?"

Sam thought for a moment then nodded.

He leaned back and rubbed his belly some more. Gabriel groaned and looked away knowing the doctor didn't want them messing around especially with the risk of very premature labor with these four. Sighing he chose to close his eyes and think of something that could take his mind off of that. Lucifer in a bathing suit worked just fine. It got him laughing out loud and the fallen angel glared at him, crossing his arms defiantly at the thought of Dean being his boss.

"This is ludicrous. I'm an angel so he should listen to me," Lucifer muttered angrily.

Sam cut off everyone else suddenly by speaking up and saying, "Gabriel go pick up some marshmallows, I think we're out."

Gabriel sighed.

"Sure. Anything else?"

"I think I'm in the mood for lobster," he added and then frowned. "Oysters too and can you get a huge chocolate cake as well?"

Gabriel laughed and then nodded.

"Okay, did you want me to pick up some more clothes for you?" Sam nodded and Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before snapping his fingers and leaving with the flap of his wings.

Sam waited until he was gone and then stood up, bracing for the back pain that was going to come. The ultrasound would tell him which one was sitting so low and he really wanted to know how he could stop the little kiddo from putting pressure there. He didn't particularly want to think of what he would be doing once they were out.

Bobby was back and with one look at Sam, he glared and Sam knew better than to complain. He quickly sat down and lifted his feet onto the pillows on the other side of the couch. Bobby probably would have said something before but with the added weight gain and all, his feet hurt often.

"You're in for the long haul and you're not even half way there yet. Almost but not quite," Bobby reminded him.

Sam nodded and jumped when the movement from one of the babies surprised him. Cas tipped his head sideways in confusion until Sam beckoned him over. He was still wondering what it was about until Sam placed his hand onto his stomach and Cas felt it. It was small but it was there and he smiled thinking about it.

"Was that the baby moving?" He asked and Sam nodded an affirmative, allowing Bobby to have a feel. Dean crossed his arms and Sam rolled his eyes realizing that Dean was going to be stuck up and stubborn about it until Sam asked him himself.

"Come on Dean, it's not every day you can feel your nieces or nephews."

Dean finally did and at the look on his face, Sam knew instantly that he was awed into silence. He guessed that the initial ultrasound hadn't made it too real until now to him and everything was catching up. Smiling Sam wondered if Dean would ever think of doing this himself. Dean quickly removed them though and Sam looked at him quizzically only to see that Gabriel had returned. He frowned realizing why Dean never did take to Gabriel. They teased each other yes but there was no reason to be scared. Gabriel wouldn't dare make fun of him for this.

"Hey hun, here's your meal. Try to save the cake-"

"I changed my mind, I just want the cake," Sam quickly retorted and Gabriel gave up without a single argument.

"My kids are having you crave sugary stuff. They are definitely my kids." He added with a smile.

Sam nodded although he wasn't really listening. Before anyone else could say anything, Sam quickly got in.

"Next hunt I'm hunting and I don't care what you say. There's several ways I could go and I know I could do research but if I stay here and people discover that I'm having identical kids let alone four, Bobby's place will be packed with reporters and I couldn't do that to him. We need-"

"We can't Sam. We can't chance the health of the babies-"

"I'll just research, I promise. I won't do anything else."

Dean looked at him for a good few minutes and silently cursed the puppy dog eyes before turning away and finally nodding. He didn't need to look to know that Sam looked immensely happy and couldn't keep from being okay with that. He spent almost all his life making sure that Sammy was happy and healthy; he just couldn't turn that off now.

"But you're strictly research and I mean from bed. The only time you get up is to stretch your legs, go do whatever business it is you do and to eat. There's no reason you should be going outside and walking just for the heck of it. I know that you get tired real easily and you've been suffering immense back pains so here's to staying comfortable."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay I could agree with that."

It was harder said than done.

* * *

"I can't sit for another minute. My back is achy and I know that the ultrasound is due today," Sam complained. The last one at fourteen showed the four a little bit bigger and the doctor seemed worried, something about some little blob in the left hand corner of the screen and it seemed to be hiding behind one of the babies. Sam hoped it wasn't anything concerning and was just happy that he was away from South Dakota.

Right now though they were in Utah and Dean was looking into some ghoul. He winced feeling the strong kick to his gut and took a deep breath, breathing it through. Once it was gone, Sam rubbed a soothing hand on his belly hoping that it would calm the unborn babies down. They were definitely way too active right now.

"You down there, you're gonna be the trouble maker. I could just see it now. It does take courage though to do all that but don't tell your papa I said he was courageous because it'd all go to his head as well. Even if you are a boy I think I'll still name you this. Riley. Your name is going to be Riley." He smiled.

He frowned when a knock came to the door and he tried to ignore it but when it remained persistent, Sam hesitantly got up and cracked it open. He really didn't think that he would see a couple of gentlemen with sawed off shot guns which could only indicate that they were hunters and a female there. He paused trying to see the options of what he could do.

After a pause he allowed them in against his better judgment and tried to keep the babies calm. They were actively moving and he loved that but not when one of them was hitting vital organs like his bladder for instance and persistently at that. Riley was very good at that.

"Wow you're pregnant," the female observed with a whistle.

The older of the men looked over with a glare before turning back to Sam.

"I'm your grandfather Samuel. I don't think you would know who I am but I need to speak with your brother-"Sam looked at him in confusion.

"He's not here. He's out taking care of some things…." He trailed off knowing there was such a thing as saying too much and he didn't want to overstep that boundary.

"Well I heard he was hunting a blood thirsty ghoul," Samuel pointed out.

Sam looked at him in shock.

Dean never said any of the sort and he didn't take anybody with him either. He said it was simple. Sam forced himself to calm down knowing it wouldn't do any to get stressed and it would be bad for the babies. Quickly choosing to think of where Dean could have gone, he knew that he would be making a big mistake by going after him but he didn't have much choice. He went to the cemetery to get the thing and it was going to hurt him or worse. Quickly turning to them, he made his decision right then and there.

"I can't say where he is but I can show you," he said and he could swear that Samuel looked smug at that. He frowned but that didn't stop him from realizing how fucked he was going to be once Dean found out. He was eighteen weeks today and there was no way that Dean would ever forgive him for this if he got hurt but he had to do this.

He couldn't lose his brother.

And he wasn't going to if he could help it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warning: Male pregnancy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Dean didn't think that Lucifer would be dumb enough to try to blow up part of the cemetery. Of course he should have checked to make sure there was only one too. Lucifer just shrugged and as it wasn't hurting him, he didn't smite it yet. Key word was yet and here Dean thought he would have had some fun doing so. He sighed, ticked off that the fallen angel made a point of ignoring everything that Dean tried telling him.

"Come on Lucifer, times a wasting." Dean huffed angrily. "Now before another one pops up into-"He was cut off by the ghoul pouncing on him and Lucifer made a small sound of indignation but other than that didn't do anything. He did look mighty interested in watching though and Dean realized how insane he had been to even allow the hellion to come along in the first place.

He lost his train of thought as the ghoul started to choke him. He was almost out of air when a shot rang out and the ghoul hissed in irritation. Dean went to warn the person and got a shock when he realized it was no one but Sam, the very one he didn't want to be here. The ghoul didn't seem to slow down and didn't hesitate to take Sam to the ground, banging his head repeatedly on the ground. Sam groaned in pain and started screaming at the pressure that was exerted on his leg. Trying to withdraw it only caused more.

One minute he was trying to get away from the pain and the ghoul and then the next the ghoul slumped to the side. Dean quickly checked him over, Sam wincing when he touched the tender spot of his forehead which was doing a good job of purpling and then he made his way down to rule out any injuries. He drew the line at his left leg and Dean became instantly worried. The Campbells caught up and swore seeing what was before them.

"I'm sorry Dean, we were trying to locate you and then he decided to come along. Before we knew it, he was going ahead of us with one of the shot guns-"Dean held up his hand and nodded in understanding. Sam had that much conviction that he could get anyone to listen to him.

"I need you guys to help me make a splint. I think his leg may be broken and then I could get him to the hospital to make sure the babies are okay-"

"Babies?" Gwen Campbell was one of their cousins on their mom's side and due to the fact that she reminded Samuel a lot of Mary, he didn't let her participate in anything he felt was too dangerous. Christian Campbell was another cousin and he just rolled his eyes at the thought of Gwen getting all gooey eyed over the idea of little babies.

"If you don't want one, throw some my way. Me and my lovely wife have tried for what seems like forever to have only one."

Sam nodded although he knew there was no way he would ever think that. Dean eased him up after taking a couple of long sticks and tying them to his entire left leg to keep straight as a precaution. He couldn't very well pick him up especially now that he was carrying all the babies so Lucifer gracefully went up and helped with the legs.

"Don't you dare drop that end or I will so kill you," Dean warned.

Lucifer seemed to be trying to test his patience today for he dropped him like it was an accident causing Sam to let out a whimper and then put a hand over his mouth like he really hadn't meant to do that.

"Was it anything like that?" he asked and Dean glared menacingly before letting it go momentarily. Lucifer wasn't going to help him anymore after today since he had already proven to do more harm than good.

He finally got Sam in the back seat and made sure to get him all nice and comfy thus shutting the door. Turning to Samuel, he smiled a bit but knew that it was only a matter of time before he realized what he really wanted. Cas was already really suspicious with his activities and it was already proven when he wasn't even surprised that he was going to be a great grandpa. He must've already known but there was no telling how and when. He figured for now that he would just trust him as far as he could throw him and that wasn't by much.

"If you need any help just let me know alright?"

Dean smiled and nodded.

"You got it."

Some things went beyond saying and Dean was conformed to the idea that his brother was an idiot. He waited until he was safely out of their range before calling up Gabriel by cell phone to let him know what had happened. Giving him the information to the hospital, he managed to peek and see that Sam was having a hard time staying awake and quickly intervened in that.

"Nope, you can't sleep buddy. You hit your head hard and I don't want you to go to sleep and never wake up. Baby D is gonna give your bladder a kick any moment and-"

"Riley."

Dean gave him a confused look to which Sam continued.

"I named baby D Riley. I know I didn't go over names yet but I got tired of calling the baby a letter all the time so I gave the baby a name to call them by. I think the baby likes the name."

"Yeah because little Riley is going to be one hell of a miscreant," Dean admitted with a laugh. Sam nodded with a small smile before frowning and Dean sighed. "Sammy it's not going to be all bad, you'll see-"

"the doctor was concerned about something. Should I worry about that? I don't think I should but he looked like it was really bothersome and I don't want to lose any of them. I got too attached to each. Riley is the little one at the bottom middle that when she's not kicking my stomach in, she's kicking my bladder or kidney. The baby in the middle left and middle right seem to be in favor of helping spread the mayhem but not the one that causes it. Then there's the baby in the upper right that seems to only kick hard when the others are riled up. I know them all by heart and I can't just lose them now, I can't-"

Dean nodded reassuringly.

"You're not gonna lose them. I'll make sure of it."

"Yeah and how sure are we of that?" Lucifer was out cold and neither Winchester could really come to care. He wasn't any trouble so that alone got them to leave him alone.

" I'm your big brother and as long as I'm here, I'll make sure nothing happens to yous. Brother's sacred promise."

* * *

Sam was admitted and he would have complained but the each baby's health outweighed his whining so he just let it happen. The doctor on call, Dr. Stone did the ultrasound and frowned when he saw a little shadow as the doctor had previously. Turning to Sam, he smiled kindly although Sam was now more worried than ever. Dean saw it now as plain as it could get and wanted to say that it was nothing but he couldn't honestly say.

"Did you ever get an anatomical ultrasound or a 3-D one? I want to make sure this isn't something that could potentially harm them so we'll get that at twenty weeks okay? They seem healthy right now and their heartbeats are normal-"

"Sorry I'm late, I got here as fast as I could," Gabriel quickly made his way to the other side and hugged Sam, mindful of the stomach. The doctor smiled and waited for them to end their hug before he said anything.

"I'm Dr. Stone and I assume you are the boyfriend or husband." At Gabriel's nod Dr. Stone continued. "Well the babies are healthy and they look to be gaining the ideal weight. Your stomach is measuring 38 already but that's normal for someone who is carrying more than one. Now would you like to know what you're having?"

Sam looked at Gabriel who arched an eyebrow. Sam nodded tentatively and the doctor said about doing just that. Sam didn't care what the babies were as long as they were healthy. He could see Dean though being all smug if it were girls and couldn't help but think that even if they were girls, there would be no way that he would come out of it unaffected. He would definitely spoil them and that was something that Sam honestly could say made him happy. The more that cared about these kids, the better he thought.

"See that there?" Sam looked at the image on the screen and then glanced back nodding. "Well it looks like they are all girls. Four little baby girls for you and papa to raise. Now I have to go about having orthopedics setting your cast and if you weren't already on bed rest you definitely are now. You have a broken leg and at the same time you are pregnant with four little babies. You'll be fine to stay in bed anyways."

"He will, I'll make sure of it," Gabriel promised. "Besides it's about time that I go about with the paternity leave."

Sam glared and waited until the doctor left to really get at him.

"You really wanted to say that did you?" Gabriel nodded and Sam glared more.

"Sorry but I missed the part where you said you were only going to research babes."

Sam lost the glare and sighed. He didn't want to think that it could have been his fault if they were hurt but Dean was in trouble and he couldn't chance that. He couldn't lose Dean ever again.

"They said you were in trouble Dean and I couldn't let you die. I couldn't stand if you were dead," Sam didn't mean it but with the elevated baby hormones and all, he lost it. Gabriel quickly hugged him tightly, letting Dean take over when he found that having Dean there helped. After Sam calmed down, Gabriel continued.

"Nobody is going to leave you. Not when Dean and I are here. You can count on that. I won't let anything happen okay as long as both of us are around."

Sam nodded.

Gabriel would have added more but the doctor from orthopedics was there and felt it would be better to check up with Cas and give him the update. He did kiss him on the way out though and smiled brightly when Sam had no trace of tears left on his face.

He hated it when Sam cried after all.

* * *

Bed rest sucked but at the same time Sam dreaded the ultrasound. Nothing told him it was bad and the doctor here seemed to care a lot more than the doctors back home. They did seem disappointed when Sam let them know he was going but it still didn't explain anything. He was left to his own imagination which was also his greatest nightmare.

Dr. Stone greeted him and although he was a little past twenty weeks at the time, he introduced his colleague Doctor Gerald Bryant who was a graying doctor who seemed to have seen a lot of OB patients and was especially specialized in all kinds of multiple pregnancies. Gabriel was there from the beginning this time and sat nearby as Dean decided to be right behind him so he could take a look as well. Dr. Bryant explained how sometimes there were things not clear enough to see until a certain time and at others things could be hidden but wouldn't say if it were good or bad.

Upon starting the regular ultrasound, he squinted seeing the same thing that Dr. Stone did. He nodded and smiled a little bit, zooming in and Sam wondered what was so good about it other than the fact that it apparently wasn't bad.

"What does it look like to you?"

Sam would have to say a little tiny hand or a finger, it was really hard to tell and Dr. Bryant wouldn't specify as he switched to the other ultrasound he had which was apparently the anatomical one. He smiled and Sam let out a gasp seeing the first time that it was indeed a little finger and the little hand there. That couldn't be possible unless…He thought he was going to faint when he realized what they meant by it but didn't bother to say anything. It was Gabriel who ended up asking.

"Are you saying we have another baby that wasn't caught because she was hidden?" he asked shocked as well.

Dr. Bryant smiled.

"I'd say she was hiding behind her sisters. She looks to be the smallest but still nothing to worry about. It can't be that bad. I mean you were already okay with quadruplets. What would be wrong with having quintuplets now that you are further along and almost there?"

Sam didn't think this time, he fainted.

* * *

Time progressed since then and so far there wasn't any more incidences that involved anyone in danger. Sam was sure that he was going to be sleep deprived by the time the babies were born. He was twenty five weeks and he felt like he should have popped ages ago. He just had to hold out until thirty weeks at least since every day inside ensured that they were bigger and stronger. The Campbells didn't bother them much since then and he was happy to at least lose the cast on his leg. The biggest issue at the moment were names. They already agreed with Riley Madison for the trouble maker that kept sitting constantly on his bladder and playing ping-pong with his kidneys. The one on the right was Bryley Ann and the one on the left they were able to name Jacinda Marie but shortened the first name to Jacey so it would be easier for her to learn as she was getting older. Ariana Rose was the baby on the upper right but the new one was the hardest to find a name for. They already had Jacey, Ariana, Bryley, Ryley, and now they needed a name to match that.

Lucifer happened to see that and laughed out loud.

"I think you're thinking too hard. You are going to be angsting over it no matter what so why don't you wait until she is born and it will come to you," he advised with a shrug.

Sam nodded hesitantly and smiled at the surprisingly good advice. It came to reason also that he got to know the personality of the unborn babies by the way they moved around and acted in the womb but since he recently found out about her, he was trying to determine how she could be like. He imagined that she was going to be shy like Ariana but since she was most likely curled near the rib cage and heart, she was going to be a sweet sweet girl. Her and Ariana were probably going to be a lot alike he reasoned. They were all going to look-alike since the doctors still remained behind the fact that each and every girl monozygotic and were extremely rare in any pregnancy. It just didn't happen anymore and the last documented case had been the Dionne's and that didn't end so well for them.

"I wonder if they are going to act the same as they have in here." Sam reasoned and Gabriel smirked.

"At least there's a couple that will be smart instigators."

"You're supposed to discourage them," Sam mentioned with a frown.

"Of course but with Riley, Bryley, and Jacey, we'll have to see. Ariana and the other baby looks like they will be the sweet shy ones. They are closer to the heart so I think they will be daddy's girls."

Sam smiled.

"I never really thought of having kids before this," Sam admitted. "I thought about it with someone actually and had actually planned on marrying her as well. I never thought I would come to be blessed with something like this. What if I mess up? What if I do something wrong?"

Gabriel sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"If something goes wrong, we make it right. We don't have to go by the book, these are our kids, they make their own rules and it's our job to take the rule book and shove a new one in their faces. You know, teach them right and wrong. We also have to let them know that we love them all the same. And we do," he added tenderly. "We do love them and that is the only thing that matters in the end. When they are born, you'll see. Once you see them, you'll love them for life."

Sam nodded and sighed before sliding closer to him.

"Jaylynn Grace," he mumbled with a small smile. Gabriel looked down at him and Sam repeated it with a larger grin. "Jaylynn Grace is the last baby's name."

"So we have Riley, Bryley, Jacey, Ariana, and Jaylynn. I like it. They are all going to be blessed and don't you worry about a thing. I won't let anything happen to them."

Sam nodded and yawned.

Gabriel laid beside him and simply watched him sleep. There was nothing getting in between him and Sam. Plain and simple as rain, he loved him with all his heart.

And he would never let go.


End file.
